Multiscopic imaging systems are operable to capture multiple images of a scene. In some cases, the captured images may include common elements from the scene as imaged from different viewing points, from different viewing angles, and/or over different periods of time. Furthermore, image correction may be applied to at least one of the multiple images based on the common elements from the captured images.